Being In Love Is A BreezeRight?
by Babyface2216
Summary: This is going to be a selection of Tyler Breeze one shots, some are mature others are not.


"Excuse you" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest as I glared across the small table in catering, my look of anger locked onto Tyler Breeze "That's my brother you're talking about" I added in reference to the words he just uttered about my big brother Karl Anderson. "Oh well, he's a big boy right? He shouldn't need his baby sister defending him" the blonde shrugged, a haughty smirk on his tan face "He does when he's not around to do it himself. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, or why the fuck you think it's okay to say shit like that about my family in front of me. But you need to cut the shit. You have no business talking about my brother or Luke. So do what you and Fandango do best, and go fuck yourselves." I snarled shoving away from the table so fast and hard that the table scooted forward and my chair clattered to the ground. "Ally wait" he shouted as I stormed out of catering shoving my way through the crowded hallway, his footsteps nearing me as I turned the corner to go down the corridor holding the locker room I was sharing with Karl and Luke. "Ally hold on" Tyler huffed, his hand clasping around my bicep to pull me to a stop a few doors down from my locker room "Go away." I snapped trying to pull myself free but his grip only tightened until he pushed me back first into the wall and his hands braced on either side of my head keeping me pinned there. "I'm sorry" he muttered trying to duck his head down and place a kiss on my lips but I shoved him away "Fuck off. You KNOW how I feel about people talking about my family." I snarled moving to walk away again "Baby come on, you know I only said it because the rest of the Smackdown Tag Teams were saying it" he shouted "And that's what makes it even worse. I never fucking thought you would try and fit in. Especially if it meant stooping to that level." I snarled cutting him off by slamming the locker room door shut behind me.

"You alright Ally Cat?" Luke asked wrapping me in a tight hug as Karl walked out of the bathroom in his gear. "Yeah, I'm good. Just hoping you kick Breeze's ass up and down the arena" I sighed pathetically, Karl jumping full on into big brother mode, a man taking a seat on either side of me. "What happened? You two were just fine yesterday morning at the signing" Karl asked sympathetically "He knows how much I hate people talking bad about my family, but that didn't stop him from jumping right in when the other Smackdown tag teams were saying shit, even went as far as telling me it was fine because everyone else was saying shit." I sighed curling into Karl's side as he sighed heavily "Don't worry too much about it Ally Cat, if I've learned anything about him since you two started whatever this is, he'll be groveling for your forgiveness before the match is over." Karl whispered, Luke nodding in agreement. "He loves you, I can see that every time you two are around each other, and you know mom has been asking to meet him, so maybe it's time." He shrugged slightly "I don't know Chad...maybe" I sighed perking up as a stage hand knocked on the door alerting us that the match was up next. "You ready Ally Cat?" Luke questioned holding out a hand to help me to my feet "Aye Aye Captain" I grinned allowing him and Karl to lead me through the halls and to the curtain where the RAW teams were starting to be introduced, Tyler sending me looks from the side as he waited to be called. I walked out between Karl and Luke doing our usual entrance, I parted ways with them at the bottom of the ramp and heading to the commentator's table to take a seat. I didn't bother with a headset because I never kept them on long enough, watching as the Smackdown teams were introduced Tyler not looking like he was as into his entrance as usual. "Ally Cat" Karl called beckoning me over to the ring "What's up" I asked quietly standing up on my tiptoes so he could whisper into my ear "He's not into this, he's going to get hurt or hurt someone else" he whispered softly making me sigh "I know. What am I supposed to do about it" I whispered back confused on how he thought I could fix that. "Once the match starts, pretend you're distracting him, just try to somehow tell him everything is fine but that he needs to focus on this match" he advised kissing my forehead before waving me away.

"God dammit" I muttered to myself waiting for the bell to ring and watching closely for the correct spot which came when Karl was tagged in against Tyler, the men going at it until Karl took a bump and was slow getting up. Jumping onto the ring apron I waited for Tyler to notice, the blonde coming towards me with a smirk on his face, the confusion evident in his eyes. "Get your head in the match." I muttered reaching forward to run a finger down his jaw as my other hand twirled a strand of my hair. "I'm sorry Ally" he muttered reaching through the ropes to grip my hips, his smirk never straying "I know, we'll be fine. But you need to focus on this match. We'll talk afterwards" I smirked leaning forward to kiss him until he was ripped away and Karl sucker punched him before telling me to get down. Jumping down I tossed my hands into the air "Sorry Bro" I called with a small laugh staying away from the ring until after a double team from the Ascension Karl was pinned and had to head to the back. "Stay with Luke" he advised rubbing his head as he walked away my attention returning to the ring as Luke stepped in against Konnor. The men were close in size but Luke was a veteran in the ring and easily outsmarted Konnor, unfortunately Viktor was right there with a cheap shot and soon Luke was also eliminated. "Come on big guy" I muttered walking with him to the back to meet up with Karl. It wasn't much longer before Tyler was eliminated and passing through the curtain with a hand to his neck. "Come on, we should get the doc to check you out" I murmured taking his free hand and dragging him through the halls. "I'm sorry Ally, I know you hate when people talk about your brother and I never should have said anything." Tyler stopped us in an empty hallway "You're right, I never did shit to fit in before and I shouldn't have started now or ever." He continued brushing hair back from my face and leaning closer "I'm sorry about distracting you during the match, I just didn't know how else to talk to you" I whispered tangling my hands in his hair as I spoke "I deserved it, and you did it to keep me and everyone else safe. I can't be mad at you for that" he murmured sweetly.

"Since were all happy and good right now, my mom has been asking to meet you" I mentioned arms wrapped around his neck "Okay great, lets do it" he smiled "She's meeting Karl, his wife and I for lunch tomorrow" I added arching an eyebrow at him as he made an 'o' face "That soon huh?" he asked quietly making me laugh "You don't have to meet her this soon I'm just saying I'll be at lunch with her tomorrow afternoon" I grinned "I would be shocked if you WANTED to meet her so suddenly" I added stepping onto my tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Thanks baby, I swear I will just maybe not tomorrow" he smiled softly kissing me back before we parted way to get changed and head to the hotel for the night.

"Hey momma" I greeted brightly hugging the woman tightly before stepping to the side to let Karl hug her as well. "No man Allison?" she asked looking around with a frown "Not this time momma" I whispered trying not to let the disapproving look get to me as we sat down to order our food. "what are you doing?" I asked Karl who was consistently checking his phone "nothing" he shrugged slipping his phone into his pocket before returning his attention to our mother who was prattling on about her new boyfriend. "Tyler" I gasped my eyes locking on the blonde who had just walked in "No, daft girl, his name is Jeremy" she sighed eyes going wide as I crawled over Karl and started to walk over to the man standing nervously in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly pulling him out of view of my mother as Karl distracted her "Karl texted me, said your mom was being hard on you about coming alone so I decided we would shut her up." He smirked slightly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a kiss "You don't have to do this Ty" I whispered running a finger down his jawline "I want to baby." He murmured pressing our lips together again before holding out a hand "Shall we" he smirked allowing me to lead the way back to the table where Karl had pulled over a chair allowing Tyler and I to sit in the booth. "Who is this handsome man?" my mother asked brushing her hair back from her face and sitting up straighter "Mom, this is Tyler, my" I paused, her stare shocking me into a silence "Her boyfriend ma'am" Tyler finished for me holding out a hand to shake having to pull his hand back from her "That's very sweet of you dear, now really who are you to my daughter" she laughed, my smile dropping from my face "Mom" Karl snapped reaching around Tyler to grab my hand for comfort. "Darling, please. Your sister is not dating this man, there is no way he lowered himself to her standards" she tutted making me sniffle "Ma'am I love your daughter. And if someone lowered their standards she lowered them for me. She is an amazing, intelligent, beautiful, talented and strong woman." Tyler cut in, his blue eyes flaming "I am proud to call Ally my girlfriend and I can't wait for the day I get to call her my wife and the mother to my kids. Now if you'll excuse us. We'd rather have lunch with supportive people" he snarled gently ushering me out of the booth and away from the table until we were standing outside his rental car.

"You really feel that way?" I asked softly my eyes ringed red from the almost tears that had emerged "Of course I do Ally. I love you and one day I want you to be my wife and mother to my children." He whispered pulling me closer "I love you too Tyler." I grinned latching onto him in a tight hug "Oh thank god" he laughed pressing our lips together tightly "Ty" I murmured pulling away to look him in the eyes "Yeah baby" he asked softly "I'm starving" I groaned pushing him towards the drivers side of the vehicle as I climbed into the passenger seat. I hoped one day my mother would support me and my relationship with Tyler but until that day at least I would have Karl and Luke who supported Tyler and I. "I love you" I smiled reaching over to hold Tyler's hand "I will never get tired of hearing that from you" he returned kissing the back of my hand before we went silent on the hunt for food.


End file.
